Step by Step, Time is on my side
by Gray Yeosin
Summary: OMG how on earth will Ryuzaki get Ryouma's attention, and what will she do when that happens? and how on earth will she achieve that when he is in America, kicking butts?...a story of Ryuzaki and Ryouma's weird love story and how they got their happy ending. My first fanfic ever! Did it over two years ago but didn't had the guts to upload it .


Well Hello there, how are you? a little info. my 1st Story. I will be making this into chapters. how many it really depends how well or bad my story is. And THANK YOU some much for even clicking the tittle of the story, means aaloot. :D Let us get started shall we?! :]

**D****S: I Own nothing! not the names, characteristics of the characters, little scenes from the anime 'Prince of Tennis' or anything related to the work of Takeshi Konomi Sensei****. I do not own the "Time is on my side" tittle from the Rolling Stones.**

All i own is this laptop .0.0

* * *

><p><strong><em>1.- All i need is...Confidence!<em>**

Taste of the story: Ryuzaki Sakuno , a girl known for her shy, girly, clumsy qualities in Seishun Jr. High, who somehow manages to improve herself every time she tries to talk to her first ever crush, Echizen Ryoma. Sakuno is well aware that Ryoma is not a boy who is interested in girls or any other things a normal boy his age would be interested in. Of course, also with her theory that if there are any chances that he is an average boyish brat, he is a professional hiding his emotions in front of anyone.  
>``````````RS``````````````<p>

After a long and victorious day Sakuno smiles at the fact that Seigaku won today at the Kantou tournament, she prepares to call it a night and just hopes that someday Ryoma will recognize her as a girl and not just someone who follows him like a puppy to every match. Because she is simple minded and patient, she is willing to follow him, with that in mind she drifts into a deep sleep.

Sakuno wakes up and with her eyes closed, he thinks to herself, 'I will follow Ryoma- and wait for him, for how long can I stand it, 'forever' seems silly…and unreal and painful … but hopefully there is a rewarding result'.

"Sakuno! Are you planning on skipping school today?!"-Granma yells

"NO! Give me a second!" -Snapping out of her trance Sakuno quickly gets ready for school.  
>'Gah! I hope I still can catch the 7:30 train!'<p>

`````RS````````````

"How dare you skip morning duty today?! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in young lady? ." – Osakada Tomoka yells at Sakuno.

"Sorry~! I will make it up to you next time I promise"

"Mou~. Fine since this is the first time it ever happens, just make sure to be here on time next time".

"Hai! Thank you so much Tomo-chan ^-^"

"By the way I heard rumors that there will be a surprise history quiz today., I just hope is not difficult".

"Ah! Don't worry I will help you if you get in trouble ^.~"

"YAY! Thank you, and like that you will make it up for coming late."-giggles-

"Yup"- giggles-

#~#

-stretches-"Wow that was a unexpected, it wasn't that easy, but thanks to you I'm sure I will be fine". Said Tomoka to Sakuno

"Hn. I'm glad I could help".

#~#

|Lunch break|

"Ryuzaki -san the professor is calling you; he is waiting in the classroom". Called one of her classmate.

"Hai. Arigatou. I will be right there"

#~#

"Ah Ryuzaki -san I'm glad you came right away" Said her homeroom teacher. "See Ryuzaki -san I just saw your resent grades and—" [knock-knock] "please come in".

[Door slides]

"Sorry for the wait Sensei -_-… ". Said Ryoma with his poker face.

[O/O-Sakuno's face]

"Perfect timing! Now…I have seen a pattern between you two. Ryuzaki -san you are in danger of failing English but perfect in History. Echizen-san you are in danger of failing History and perfect in English. So I want you two to help each other, I'm doing the same with everybody else. Now I would like you two show some improvement by the next quiz. You may go." And with that the teacher left the room.

"Well Ryoma-kun I-I hope I-I can help you ^/^" 'Helping Ryoma-kun will be the best thing! But what if I'm a bad teacher and omg! I am so nervous now~'

"Che. I don't need help" 'What makes them think I need help, I can manage on my own.'

'NO Ryoma-kun don't say that! I really want to help you!' "BUT I DO NED HELP!" …[o.o..o/o…O/O] "So-so-sorry I didn't meant to scream. I-I-I just really ne-ed help" 'OH!NO! how could I have blurted that? I'm so dumb!'

'What on Earth is wrong with her?' "Just ask somebody else"

And with that Ryoma walks out of the classroom leaving Sakuno speechless and with a sad expression.

#~#

"Hey Sakuno! Can you believe it? Sensei just paired me up with Laila-chan so she helps me study with Algebra and I help her with Literature! Are you okay Sakuno? You seem a bit worried…"

" I don't know what to do, sensei paired me up with Ryouma-kun to help each other, but he just basically doesn't want to give nor receive help, and I would love to help him with anything"

"that Echizen BASTARD I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!.Fufu~ I bet he really needs help from my knuckles ;D"

"Haha no Tomo-chan it is fine I am not giving up anyway. I have actually come up with a real good plan to help him learn and still have fun!"

"That is just the spirit Sakuno, don't just give up when a small obstacle has crossed your path, and besides is that stubborn obstacle doesn't want to give in…I would gladly hive you hand fufufu~" (cracks knuckles )

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````RS`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A/N: so...too short? too long? confusing? Add more, take away? more details?weird...?GAH! i donT know! pleasee review even a 'fine,awful,okay" What ever pleaseeeeee review.  
>Thank you for taking you time reading my silly story :3<p> 


End file.
